List of Stashes
is intended to be a comprehensive list of the treasure locations featured in S.T.A.L.K.E.R.: Lost Alpha with brief notes about their availability. Stashes are only populated with the loot contents when the coordinates are obtained from a body. One set of coordinates may be purchased from an NPC. Overview *This page lists the stashes found in Lost Alpha by location. *Locations are listed in the general order that they become accessible to the player during the game with the exception of the Labs which are listed below the other levels. *The way to get to the coordinates is completely random *Tipp: make a save after firefights (dead NPC bodies!) and load the Game, search the remaining corpse again to acquiring coordinates *(If contributors find stashes not listed here, feel free to add a link on this page) *The template for the stashes may be found here Cordon *A Hound's grave *Anomalous materials (Cordon) *Grave secrets *Loot beneath the river rocks *Motor case *Nameless grave *Stash in the fuel tank *The rookies' Father *Under the hood Garbage *A digger's reward *A no-brainer *Big trunk *Blockpost case *It's not easy being green *Large pipe in the hangar *Stash of the frightened stalker *Tunnel reward Agroprom *Captain's reserves *Finders, keepers *Leftovers of a hunt *Supply cache #1 *Supply cache #2 *The dead grunt's backpack *The good stuff Dark Valley *Ashes to ashes, dust to dust *Big blue case *Electrified stash *Kingpin's reward *Lucky son of a bitch's winnings *My... like... stuff! *Piping job *Recruits' forfeit *Rucksack in the battered car *Sad wires *Thrash for our friends Great Metal Factory (Rostok / Wild Territory) *Between the blocks *Hot and wild *In the blue chest under the table *Little bonus *Loot near the stalker camp *Not a storage tank per say... *Stash on Voronin's shelf *The chest's duty *Tower belongings Forest :With the exception of Eye of the storm, there are no conditions defined for obtaining the coordinates to these stashes (v1.3003) *Box in the barn *Car trunk *Community chest *Desk contents *Eye of the storm *Medical aid kit *Rucksack in the attic (Forest) *Safe place Darkscape *Autostop services *Bus stop cache *Cave vagon *Deadly case *Expedition items *Ground box *Lada reward *Under the fallen tree Rostok Factory *Bed box *Behind the sofa *Construction backpack *Cook's goodies *Dangerous supplies *Eco stash *Gas station loot *Swamp house *Village case Yantar *A caseful *A fool's valuables *Backpack in the car *Beneath the rubble *Chest within the old lab *Fuel tank in the old hangar *Goods in the thrashed house *In the electrical wiring *In the fireplace *Remainders of the hooligans *Under the buried crane *Under the table Construction Site (Forgotten) *Anomalous materials (Forgotten) *Blocked cache *Boiler cache *Explosive materials *Lighting values *Prison break *Under voltage stash *Village goodies Dead City *Armory case *Army box *Basement treasure *Bridge rucksack *Cinema goodies *Developers table *Gym tank *House caseful *In broken structure *Sniper safe *Stove box *Tugboat Goods Swamp *Abandoned tower *Barrel bonus *Bridge cave *Concrete blocks *Doc goods *Gas supplies *Stalker's stash Military Warehouses *A merc's distrust *Backpack on the barn's rooftop *Commander's stuff *Goodies in the box *Investigator's dilemma *Little bar treat *Merc locker *Rucksack in the attic *Stash in the panel *Stash in the village tower Radar *Broken uaz *Electric box *Monolith stash *Old pipe *Roof flue *Shithole goodies *Under bushes *Under the train Outskirts *Goods at Garbage *Ivancov safe *Jacob's ladder *Memorial star *Mono stash *Stash in freedom's bar *Trash can *Underground surgery Countryside :With the exception of Leap of faith, there are no conditions defined for obtaining the coordinates to these stashes (v1.3003) *Bus stash *Border box *Cash in the attic *High and mighty stash *Holy stash *Leap of faith *Pipe stash *Rucksack *Under the hatch Lost Factory *Bunker box *Bunker's treasure *Buried safe *Death wagon *Garages sneak peak *Guard cache *Harvesting the ground *Lost bus *Scientist notes (stash) *Smuggler backpack *Stas grave *Substation trap *Swamp branch *Valve cache *Yurik backpack Pripyat Underground (Damned) None :Seven caches are given identifiers in 'game_story_ids.ltx' (8610 - 8616) but these have no corresponding entries in the treasure manager files. Many of these do indeed contain loot placements. Details and spelling errors from 'game_story_ids.ltx'.' *Roof sheet "Roof sheet cache" (ruksak under a pipe near some roof sheeting) *Motor housing "Motor housing cache" (machine motor housing) *Car Boot "Car boot cache" (near first snork patrol) *Green box "Green box cache" *Truck tank "Truck fuel tank cache" (truck fuel tank) *Truck box "Truck green box cache" (green box on truck) *Cupboard "Drawers cache" (chest of drawers) Pripyat *Blue box in the cinema's basement *Box in the railcar *Chest under the staircase *Expert's belongings *In the crane's electrical box *In the desk *In the fuel tank *Loot in the cabinet *Rucksack in the bus *Stash of the artifact hunters *The scavenger's chest *Within the tanker hatch Chernobyl Nuclear Power Plant *Backpack in jeep *Backpack on a train *Backpack on roof *Backpack under the tree *Container (Mercs) *Container (Military) *Container on high *Container under bed *Mesh vent *Worldly possessions in the choppa! Sarcophagus None Generators None Lab X18 Lab X14 *Made a run for it *Last request Lab X16 Lab X10 (Bunker) Lab X7 Lab X2 (Warlab) Category:Lost Alpha